Eduardo L. Fox
Eduardo L. Fox (エドアルド・L・フォックス, Edoarudo L. Fokkusu) aka Colonel Foxx is the leader of a mercenary group and former regimental leader of the French Foreign Legion, hired by Dino Golzine to capture Ash. He and his group are considered officially dead, working underground avoiding international laws. Eduardo is the final antagonist of Banana Fish. Profile Appearance Eduardo has light brown hair slicked back over his head and same colored thin eyebrows. He has narrow hazel eyes and a long scar across his left cheek. He is pretty tall and well-build. Personality Eduardo is a sadistic, violent individual who will break those who oppose him both physically and psychologically. A man who relishes in the battlefield, he has faked his death along his unit in order to pursue the mercenary career with impunity from international laws, for he is willing to sink low to get what he wants. Eduardo is both cunning and ambitious and despite his thrill for battle he has greater plans for himself. Willing to recruit Ash in order to secure more power for himself, with promises of grandeur to the young boy. Once he learned of Banana Fish his ambitions grew even further and was willing to betray Golzine for his own ends. History Eduardo was a regimental leader with a rank of Colonel in Foreign Legion, in regiment considered one of the most elite groups even amongst other foreign regiments. It was said they can respond within 24 hours anywhere in the world. In 2004 during the mission in Khafganistan the Regiment was destroyed by a car bomb after the raid on an extremist compound and members of this regiment considered dead in action. However it was only used as a means to be erased from the official records and to be able to live as mercenaries without names, thus avoiding being prosecuted. Foxx is still acting as a leader of his group, taking various well-paid jobs all over the world, gaining wealth and privileges and being able to fully enjoy his sadistic side, not having to worry about human rights or war laws. Story Main Article: Eduardo L. Fox/Synopsis Relationships William Joseph Green One of Eduardo's fellow soldiers who was reported dead alongside himself. Dino Golzine Dino hires him to capture Ash and poses as an impertent but loyal henchman to Golzine. Ultimately Foxx has no attachment to his employer and even betrayed Golzine by gunning him down when Foxx realized the potential of Banana Fish for his own ends. Ash Lynx Ash is Foxx's target, but to Foxx he's not simply a prey to be hunted down quickly, but more like a subject of prolonged hunt focused on torturing. Eventually he sees great potential in Ash and tries to subjugate him to work under him, using any means available, such as raping him. Dr. Mannerheim With Golzine as hostage, Fox instructs Mannerheim to gather his research and as many samples of Banana Fish as he can. He seemed set to bring Mannerheim with him, going so far as to have his soldiers escort him to an escape helicopter. Despite that, he thought nothing of simply shooting the scientist dead when he called him for help with Ash having captured him. Episode Appearances *Episode 21 The Undefeated *Episode 22 As I Lay Dying *Episode 23 For Whom the Bell Tolls *Episode 24 The Catcher in the Rye Abilities Eduardo is arguably the most powerful of Ash's enemies. Being a seasoned combat veteran and squad leader, Eduardo is a thoroughly dangerous military and tactical strategist, with command over his entire unit and has managed to corner Ash multiple times using different strategies. Eduardo is an expert marksman whose ability with firearms easily rival's Ash, and is also an expert at close quarter combat both armed and unarmed, showing great ability, dexterous movement and quick reflexes being able to beat and pin Ash down (although Ash was both drugged and weakened by a bullet wound). Eduardo is also shown to be resilient enough to survive a heavy wound such as that of a power drill in his chest and still manage to get back on his feet with visibly no signs of major loss of strength. Eduardo is also seen to be knowledgeable on multiple forms of torture which he uses accordingly on his victims. His schemes to fake his death and his later plan to take on the Foundation also suggests he is as skilled as a gangster as he is as a mercenary. Image Gallery Main Article: Eduardo L. Fox/Image Gallery Quotes Trivia *His name is wrote down as "Edward" in personal card in episode 21, but at official page it's "Eduardo". *Etymology: related to "wealthy guardian" in English. *His date of birth in unknown. *He was born in Belgium, his parents are unknown. *He's right-handed. *His vision is 20/25. *He can speak English, French and Danish. References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Corsican mafia